2 Timelords 2 Timechildren and a Human
by lunaivyrose
Summary: The Master is back and wants revenge, together with Amy, Leeanna and their new friend Kieran they must battle for their lives.


_**2 time lords a human and a time child**_

**China and the master**

"**Doctor where are we" said Amy walking out of the tardis. "China the land of the rising sun," said the doctor. "Why can't we go some where exciting" leeanna complained sitting on a nearby wall. "Just wait. What the hell, you. There he goes after him" said the doctor running after a man with blonde hair. "Doctor Wait" chorused Amy and leeanna running after the doctor. It wasn't long before the doctor was gone. "Great we lost him" said leeanna stamping her foot. "We've also lost the tardis," said Amy. "Great no doctor, no tardis we're stuck," moaned leeanna. On the other side of the square a man with blonde hair watched the girls. But especially leeanna or more like her wrist. The yellow and red band on her left wrist. "Hey look over there; it's the guy the doctor ran after" Said Amy walking towards him. Leeanna just followed wondering why the doctor ran after him. "Have you seen the doctor, we're looking for him," said Amy. "I don't think we should be talking to him" said leeanna, but the conversation was cut short. The man suddenly grabbed leeanna's wrist and twisted it behind her back. "The doctor and I are good friends, yet he didn't tell me about another of our kin" rasped the man. Then he whispered one word in her ear. Screaming she twisted out of his grasp. "Amy. Run" screamed leeanna kicking the man in the shin. Leaving him scrawling on the floor, leeanna ran. "We need to find the doctor" said leeanna catching up with Amy. "Who was that" said Amy. "I don't know but he knows me," leeanna replied.**

**Confession**

"**Amy I need to tell you something. When a time lord is dieing they can regenerate. They can also change their biological history." "So what are you trying to say" said Amy stopping to look at leeanna. "Four years ago I was shot in the heart. The doctor helped me break my biological chain to make me no longer human." "You mean you're like the doctor, some sort of timelord,"said Amy. "Sort of but I'm a time child" said leeanna touching the yellow and red wrist band. "Two questions. One how old are you and two what did that man mean about you being his kin" said Amy sitting down on a wall. "I'm 397 and I don't know what he was going on about"leeanna said turning around. "Oh my god it's the doctor" yelled leeanna racing off towards the slumped form of the doctor. A moan escaped the doctor's lips as Amy crouched down next to him. "Doctor you're ok" said Amy kissing him full on the lips. "Amy, leeanna. Ouch my head. Where is he, where's the master. Amy did you just kiss me," said the doctor sitting up and rubbing the back of his head. "Well he was chasing us around china, making threats and knocking you unconscious and all in less than half an hour", said leeanna helping the doctor to his feet. "We need to get back to the tardis" that's when leeanna saw it, the thin line of blood running down his neck. Dripping on to his collar from the small hole in his neck. The needle end still in his neck. Horror spread across her face. "Doctor, you're bleeding. On your neck. Someone stabbed you," leeanna said just before the doctor collapsed. "Doctor" the girls chorused. "Ha ha ha ha. The doctor looks ill. I wonder what made him so ill" said a voice from the shadows. A used needle plunger rolled out of the shadows with large black writing on it saying "jack star venom". "What do we do he'll die without the antidote" whispered Amy to leeanna. Taking a deep breath leeanna stepped forwards. "I'll do what you want, if you give Amy the antidote" said leeanna to the master, who had come out of the shadows. "Good girl. Always was loyal to the doctor. Come here" said the master. Slowly she walked towards the master trying not to show how scared she was. Standing a few yards away of the master she turned to face Amy. Suddenly the master grabbed a lock of her wavy brown hair so roughly she screamed, but the scream didn't last long because he had cut the lock off so quickly. He put it in a veil of dark blue liquid where it dissolved straight away. He then passed it to someone behind him. The gold body of a heavenly host moved forwards and gave Amy the veil. "The antidote, use it well" said the master taking leeanna by the arm and lead her away. Crouching down next to the doctor Amy tipped the veil in to his mouth. The doctor coughed and sat up. "Where's leeanna" said the doctor looking around. "She gave herself to the master to get the antidote so you didn't die" said Amy helping the doctor to his feet. "We have to go after her" said the doctor taking out his sonic screwdriver.**

**Kidnapped**

**Meanwhile. "Why did you poison the doctor? Was it to scare us in to giving you what you wanted" said leeanna, straining against the heavenly host holding her arms behind her. "No. He wasn't going to die from the poison it was just something to weaken him to make it easier to make you believe he was dieing. Best plan ever" said the master putting a key in the lock of the door we had stopped outside. "You bastard, you coward you were just afraid that the doctor would stop you" spat leeanna as she was dragged in to the building. There was a sickening thud and a click, then silent.**

"**The master took her for a reason, but what and why" mumbled the doctor as he paced back and forth. "Wait, I got it. He's collecting all of the time children, then he must be looking for the prophesy," said the doctor snapping his fingers. "What prophesy" said Amy walking over to the doctor. "It is said that two time lords, two time children and a human will save the universe from evil. That's what he's doing," said the doctor hitting himself on the forehead.**

**Meetings**

**The room was black and cold. There was the quick breathing of two others in the room. "Hello is anyone there" whispered leeanna as she crawled in the dark. Suddenly her hand touched the cool skin of someone else's hand. Stiffening a scream she said "who are you?" "My names Kieran but you can call me kie" came the reply. "Why are you here?" whispered leeanna. "All the time children were brought here" Kieran replied. "Why" she said moving closer to kie. "Because of the prophesy" came the reply. Suddenly light poured in to the room as a door opened. Three heavenly hosts walked in. one had candles and a lamp. Another had food and the last had nothing. It looked like it would be leaving with something. The light from the door eliminated the room. The other person in the room was a boy, thin pale with blonde hair and green eyes. He looked scared and half dead. The hosts put down the things then moved towards him. A terrified whimper and a cry of help were heard as the door was closed leaving leeanna and Kieran alone. "Poor Sam" said Kieran lighting two candles from the lamp. "What are they going to do to him" asked leeanna getting a look at Kieran for the first time. "No one knows" he replied bring the food over. His dark brown hair cut short and spiky and his deep brown eye stared into space. "Where did you come from" said leeanna. "I don't remember its name but there was a cove. The waters clear and sparkling. The beach it started with sand and ended in stones by the sea", he said his eyes still gazing into space. "Where do you come from" he asked breaking out of the trance. "Earth but I move around a bit. Never stayed in one place long enough to call it home"leeanna replied. That's when the screaming began.**

**Plan**

"**We need to think of a way to get her out of there" said the doctor examining the door. "Can't you use the sonic" said Amy looking at the padlock. "Doesn't work on wood" said the doctor. "Have you tried the opening the door by hand" said Amy putting her hand on the handle. "No' it's going to be locked anyway" said the doctor trying to open the window. Amy pushed the handle down and the door opened. "Must have forgotten to lock it" said Amy and walked in. "yer or it's a trap" said the doctor following her in. **

"**Why is the prophesy so important and what does it have to with us" said leeanna. "It is to do with two time lords, two time children and a human defeating all evil" he replied. "So you mean you, me the master, the doctor and Amy" leeanna exclaimed. Suddenly the door opened revealing a heavenly host holding Amy struggling against its hold. Behind them the master signalled to the host to let Amy go. "Amy" screamed leeanna rushing over to her. "So you are ok, we thought we lost you" whispered Amy hugging her tight. "The doctor will get us out of here" Amy said directing this at the master and released leeanna from the hug. "Amy this is Kieran, he's also a time child" leeanna said leading Amy away from the door and the master's gleaming eyes.**

**Attempted escape**

**Meanwhile the doctor was climbing through a low window, not easy when drugged. "Right which way now" he said finally getting through the window. Walking down the way he came to the door behind which he heard Amy's voice. One firm kick made the door open. There was a click from the shadows. "Ha ha ha ha looking for someone" the voice said as a light flicked on. Three heavenly hosts stood holding limp bodies and one held a tape recorder. One of the bodies stirred. "Doctor it's a trap" screamed leeanna as the master pushed a button on the wall. Four small electric pods implanted in the floor came to life, zapping the doctor and knocking him out cold. "Doctor" screamed Amy pulling away from the heavenly host holding her. "You killed him" she screamed hugging his limp body. "Take him to the other room and take the boy as well" said the master as a heavenly host began to drag the doctor's body away from Amy. Leeanna couldn't stand it, Amy's screams, the master's menacing laugh, the doctor's limp body and Kieran's cold gaze. She couldn't stand it. Throwing herself at the master, she started to claw his face. Blood welled from the cuts, running down his face. The sharp pain came just before his sneering voice said "calm down kitty cat, don't ruin your claws". Leeanna couldn't take it she slumped to the floor sobbing. Laughing the master pushed Kieran through the door before slamming it behind him.**

**Comforting**

**Amy came over, picked her up like a small child and carried her over to a small bed leeanna hadn't noticed earlier. Amy sat and hugged her, stroking her hair, whispering that everything would be ok. It had been a long time since anyone had hugged her or stroked her hair to calm her down. Not even her mother, who was her mother? She couldn't remember. The last person to comfort her in this way was the doctor. The night she was shot. It was how he helped her break her biological chain. Leeanna opened her mouth to speak but this just caused a new wave of sobs. They sat entwined with each other for three hours. **

**The truth**

**Meanwhile the doctor stirred. Kieran rushed over to help him to his feet from where the heavenly host had just left him. "Thanks. What happened to Amy and leeanna?" the doctor asked rubbing his head. "They're in the cell across the way. The master knocked you out by electrocuting you" said Kieran passing the doctor a cup of water. "What's your name" he asked. "Kieran. I'm a time child like leeanna," he replied gazing in to space, but this time there was a destination and the doctor knew where. "So you care about leeanna" said the doctor. "We're the last of the time children. I'd hate it to leave her with that burden" he said. "Where are the other time children? What happened to them," the doctor asked. "The master killed them but I don't know why he kept me alive" he said sitting down. "Have you ever used your time sight to change your biological history" asked the doctor taking out his sonic screwdriver. "Yer. Someone stabbed me when I was in human form. None of the others had done it tho,"he said. "Who helped you break your biological chain" asked the doctor fiddling with his sonic. "Don't remember his name but he had a screwdriver like yours, but his was laser not sonic" he answered simply. "We're getting out of here now" the doctor said sonicing the door. Running out of the cell the doctor ran straight into a heavenly host. "Bad timing, got to go" said the doctor dashing off down the hall. The host gave chase, striding after the doctor. **

**Trapped**

**Kieran peered around the door then ran to the door on the other side of the hall, looking around he lifted the bolt. Opening the door he rushed in. he found them holding each other on the bed. "Come on the doctor is leading the host away" said Kieran pulling them to their feet. "Going somewhere" came a voice from behind. The master walked over, laser screwdriver pointed at them. "Stand over there. One by each set of straps" he said walking over. Moving towards the wall they each stood by a set of straps. Swiftly and easily the master started strapping Amy to the wall. Moving swiftly towards leeanna he did the same. Just as he finished strapping leeanna's arm in a familiar voice said. "You still using the old do it yourself straps. We've had first class experience with heat sensitive ones. Now let them go. Amy first. Kieran come over here," said the doctor stepping out of the shadows. Quickly before the master could stop him, Kieran ran over to the doctor. "Did you really think you could stop me" said the master tightening Amy's straps instead of loosening them. "God. This is impressive. Even when you're beaten you're bone dead stupid" said the doctor taking a step forward. Standing on a collection of symbols carved in to the floor. "Doctor Do you remember that symbol lesson we went to as children. It's about to come in useful" said the master pressing a symbol on the wall beside him. An eerie ring of green light appeared on the floor around the doctor. "What have you done," said the doctor touching the air around him and watching the air vibrate around him. "I've put you in a containment capsule, that I can alter if need be, so be a good boy" said the master tapping the force field. The master clicked his fingers and the strap that still hung loose suddenly came alive and shot at Kieran, pulling him towards the wall. **

_**Recipe for evil**_

"**Now let's begin," the master said opening a large book and putting it on a table. "First we need the hair of a time child boy and girl" said the master pulling out a bone handled knife and stepped towards Kieran and the knife through a lock of Kieran's hair he then moved on to leeanna. The two strands fell in to his palm, dark against the paleness of his skin. "Good. Now we need the tears of a human girl," he said turning towards Amy. "We can do this the hard way or the easy way" the master said putting the knife away. Stiffening, Amy spat at him. "So be it. I'll use the hard way" he snarled suddenly lunging forward and enclosing her lips in his. He bit her lips making them bleed. Tears welled up in her eyes. The master held a small crystal cup under her eye and bit harder. Tears rolled down her cheek and into the cup. "See that wasn't so bad was it" said the master licking blood from his lips. "Now one last thing, the blood of a time lord" said the master advancing towards the doctor. "Doctor you always made my life hell, always the thorn in my side. Now I'm going to do it to you. Don't worry about Amy and the children, I'll look after them. Especially your little niece," the master sneered. "Good bye doctor" the master grunted plunging the knife into the doctor's shoulder.**

_**The doctor's death**_

**A gasp of pain and horror escaped the doctor as the master twisted the blade, opening the wound wider. "I think the fabric of your jacket and shirt are soaking up the blood I want" said the master withdrawing the knife then cutting into the jacket and shirt. Exposing the doctor's pale shoulder the master plunged the knife in to the bleeding flesh again. Streams of blood rolled off his shoulder filling the crystal bowl the master was holding. "Good, now I have every thing I need. Good night forever doctor" said the master plunging the dagger up to its hilt in the doctor's side. The doctors eyes widened in pain. "Doctor" screamed Amy as the master let the doctors body topple over. "Don't worry I'll look after you" said the master stroking her cheek. "Get off me" spat amy. "Now now don't be hasty. I'm sure you'll grow to love me the way you loved the doctor" said the master kissing her on the lips hard. "Leave her alone" said leeanna as Amy slapped the master across his jaw. "Don't think I've forgotten you my dear" said the master tilting her face towards him. Looking in to her deep brown eyes he slowly traced her lips with his finger. "Wait a minute I strapped your arm down how could you have slapped me" the master said as he turned towards Amy who was helping Kieran help the doctor to his feet. "Sorry about this doctor" she whispered into his ear yanking the dagger out of his side. His body doubled over in pain. Gasping with every breathe the doctor said "put the knife in my hand." Placing the knife in his out stretched hand Amy watched in amazement as the doctors body straightened. "Amy, Kieran move away from him he's going to regenerate" yelled leeanna as the doctor started to glow. The light brightened before the light suddenly vanished revealing the doctor. There was no blood pouring out of his side or any deep wounds in his shoulder. "Need, somewhere, to, put, remaining, energy" gasped the doctor pulling a necklace from his pocket. Touching the stone, the others watched in amazement as a stream of light ran into the stone, turning it from clear to dark blue. Putting the necklace away he turned towards the master.**

_**Knife through the chest**_

"**Let her go" said the doctor taking out his sonic. "What would you do if I don't" said the master stepping towards leeanna and held a twin of the dagger in the doctor's hand to her neck. "You don't want to know" said the doctor, suddenly throwing the knife across the room. It ended up buried up to its hilt in the wall where leeanna's arm was strapped. Moving her arm she undid the other straps. The master spun around and advanced towards leeanna. "Leeanna let him get you" said the doctor. Backing up against the wall leeanna gripped the hilt of the dagger stuck in the wall. Pulling it she tried to get it out of the wall. Suddenly the master lunged towards leeanna knife aimed for her heart. Suddenly Kieran through himself in front of leeanna, as the knife plunged into his chest. Collapsing to the floor blood seeped into his shirt. "Kieran, no" screamed leeanna ripping the dagger out of the wall. Kneeling next to his prone body she wept. "I'll kill you, you bastard, you coward"leeanna screamed hugging his limp body, stroking his hair. "That gets rid of one of my problems, now I just have to get rid of you doctor" said the master, not noticing leeanna stand and clutch the dagger in her hand. Suddenly he lunged towards the doctor. Pinning him to the ground, the master tried to stab the doctor. Suddenly there was a cough and the master went flying. Standing over the doctor, was Kieran. Pulling him to his feet, Kieran walked over to the master. "He's just knocked out, not dead" he said walking over to leeanna. "I thought I lost you" said leeanna hugging him tight. "Can't get rid of me that easily" he replied. Then he gently kissed her lips, then her cheek, her forehead, then returning to her lips but harder this time. "Doctor what are we going to do with" said amy suddenly gasping. Spinning round the doctor came face to face with the master holding a knife to Amy's neck. "Put the knife down" said the doctor taking a step forward. The master pressed the knife closer to Amy's neck, making her gasp in fright. "I don't think so doctor, you are ,going to do exactly what I say and there's nothing you can do about it" said the master snapping his fingers. The knife leeanna was holding suddenly jolted out of her grasped and flow to the masters other hand. Putting both knifes in one hand, he took a vile out of his pocket. Uncorking it with his teeth he poured it over the blade that was still held to Amy's neck. "Let the others go and then you can do what ever you like with me" said the doctor. "Let me think. No. your friend is cute and the children are the last of their kind. But I will still do what ever I like to you" said the master suddenly throwing Amy aside and lunging at the doctor. Throwing himself in front of the doctor the blade went into his chest. Kieran slumped to the, pulling the knife from his chest. Scrambling over to the doctor Amy pulled the blade from his shoulder, it healed straight away. "Get away from my friends and never return" said the doctor standing up straight and straightening his shoulders. "You may have won this time but next time you won't" said the master pushing a button on his wrist band. His form flickered and vanshished. Turning back towards Amy he walked over and hugged her. Leeanna cradled Kieran's head in her arms, silent tears shaking her body uncontrollably. "Why did you do it" she gasped through her sobs. "I'm sorry I forgot about the 15 hours after regeneration "he breathed. "Don't leave me, I don't want to be alone" she whimpered. "I'm so sorry I never wanted to hurt you, I never wanted to make you the last of our kind. Forgive me" he gasped. "I forgive you and I love you" she sobbed. "I love you too" he breathed unbearably quiet as his body limpened. He was gone. "Doctor you have to help him. Please he's all I have, he's the only on of my kind" leeanna wailed. I'm sorry I can't do anything" said the doctor watching the wall as a large crack formed in it. "Ok leeanna it's time to leave2the doctor said hoisting her into a fireman's lift. "No we have to take him with us" leeanna screamed as they ran back to the tardis. Back at the tardis the doctor had to hand cuff leeanna to a seat. "I know why you made us leave, I saw the crack" she said as the doctor undid the handcuffs. "I'm sorry there was nothing we could do" said the doctor as the doctor started the tardis. "It's your choose, where do you want to go" asked the doctor. "Camelot take me to Camelot" she replied. **

**His hand twitched, the light was a meter away from his body, it jolted and he breathed. Standing up he ran from the crack and the light, he was looking for a time machine. **


End file.
